Duel in the Bench Store
|next=*Mission to the Third NoHead Base *Duel in New York City |name=Duel in the Bench Store |image= |conflict=Second NoHead War |date=2020 |place=Bench Store, Greensboro |result=*S.M.S.B. victory **Death of Mean King |side1=Order of the NoHeads |side2=S.M.S.B. |side3= |side4= |forces1=*1 NoHead **Mean King |forces2=*1 S.M.S.B. Grandmaster **Baby Intelligence |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=2 NC-1403 bodyguards |casual2=None |casual3= |casual4= |conc = *Third Duel in the NoHead Base }} The duel in the Bench Store was a duel fought in 2020 between S.M.S.B. Grandmaster Baby Intelligence and NoHead Master Mean King. It was initiated after Telekinibabe saw a vision revealing that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still at large. Baby Intelligence said an attack had to be prepared. He sent Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay Kellerman to the NoHead base while he went to the Bench Store with Force Baby to prevent thievery that he knew Hell Burnbottom’s brothers were behind. Inside the Bench Store’s basement, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby encountered several boxes with computers inside, which Intelligence identified as technical theft. Afterwards, both mutants came face to face with Mean King, who knocked Force Baby unconscious after a brief duel. Baby Intelligence drew his sword and made for Mean King. Realizing he would have to fight the baby, Mean King ignited his hold-out sword. The two began to duel, both mutants making liberal use of their powers. Finally, Mean King fellnonto a bench, but as he fell, he telekinetically blasted Baby Intelligence, knocking him to the base of the chamber. However, Force Baby, who had recovered, assisted his weary Master and they killed Mean King. With Mean King defeated, Baby Intelligence then rallied the news to the other members. After the battle, the S.M.S.B. returned to the MBH. Months of trauma had allowed Baby Intelligence to block out Sebiscuits’ memory completely, so he had no idea Sebiscuits was still at large. Concurrently, the Lunch Money Bandit escaped from prison and was later defeated, but not slain. Prelude Shortly after the Second Battle of Yellowstone, Brute Gunray, desperate to continue the NoHead cause, ventured to Sebiscuits' house in New York to ask him for his help, since he possessed the bulk of the remnants of the Rocket Army. Sebiscuits decided such assistance should be conditional and asked Mean King, who had reluctantly accompanied his brother, to join Gunray and duel him. The brothers won and were promised half of Sebiscuits' forces. Shortly afterward, Telekinibabe had a dream. In it, he used a jetpack to fly toward the NoHead base, hoping to destroy Brute Gunray and Mean King despite having no support from the other members for his task. He landed in a spacious room connected to the hallway. Once he landed, he activated his comlink and reported that he had reached his destination. Suddenly, he was surrounded by Rocket soldiers. He fired upon an explosive device and destroyed all the robots before he destroyed a scanning device that popped out of a wall. He soon entered the underground section through an opening chasm and traveled down a corridor just as Mean King detected him and activated a trap on Telekinibabe: a spiked wall that followed him down the corridor toward the closing doors. He made it out just in time before the doors closed and the spiked wall crashed into them, leaving dents. Telekinibabe spotted the NoHeads’ weapons across the way and jumped on some platforms to get to it, only for the platforms to collapse; luckily, using his jetpack, he glided back up. As he attempted to take their weapons, he realized that it was only a hologram and it vanished. Mean King suddenly arrived and confronted Telekinibabe, and a sword duel ensued between them. As Telekinibabe leaped over Mean King and attempted to slash him from behind, Mean King fired lightning, torturing the latter. However, Lindsay awoke him before anything else could be viewed. He followed her to a slightly late breakfast, where the whole group elaborated on the fact that Mean King and Brute Gunray were still alive. Baby Intelligence said an attack had to be prepared. He sent Baby Strength, Telekinibabe, and Lindsay to the NoHead base in portable escape pods. He had heard of thievery at the bench store and went with Force Baby, knowing Hell Burnbottom’s brothers were behind it. The duel Inside the Bench Store’s basement, Baby Intelligence and Force Baby encountered several boxes with computers inside, which Intelligence identified as technical theft. Afterwards, both mutants came face to face with Mean King after cutting down his guards. Mean King stated that he welcomed the contest. The battle started when Force Baby opened fire. Mean King deflected the blasts and hurled one back at Force Baby, which Baby Intelligence blocked. Mean King hurled lightning at Intelligence, but Force Baby utilized tutatuminis to absorb it. Intelligence drew his sword and made for Mean King. The second half of the battle started when Mean King blasted Baby Intelligence with lightning, sending him flying across the chamber and slamming into a wall. Intelligence quickly recovered, and ignoring Mean King’s taunts, retaliated with a powerful telekinetic shove that sent the Dark Lord flying over his desk. Baby Intelligence began to menace Mean King, igniting his sword. Realizing he would have to fight the baby, Mean King ignited his hold-out sword. He declared that Intelligence could not change the future, although Intelligence stated that thanks to him, the world still belonged to its respective rulers. With nothing left to be said, the duel began. Their battle raged through the office, with neither opponent able to gain an advantage. As the fight moved to the Main Podium, the platform rose through the retractable ceiling into the Bench Store itself. As the duel continued, Mean King realized his movements were being hampered by the small size of the desk, while Baby Intelligence’s Ataru style and diminutive stature allowed him to easily jump around the Dark Lord. Pressed, Mean King decided to change tactics and took the high ground by jumping to one of the benches above him. He then began to telekinetically hurl waves of these seats at Intelligence, but the S.M.S.B. leader used his own powers to dodge from one pod to another, avoiding Mean King’s improvised projectiles. As Intelligence leapt about, he attempted to re-engage Mean King, but the Dark Lord’s attack was too intense for Baby Intelligence to close the distance. Shaking away his doubts, the tiny Super focused himself on an oncoming bench and sent it hurtling back at Mean King. As the bench flew back at Mean King, he telekinetically countered the spinning projectile, but this caused him to trip and land on a lower bench, giving up the tactical high ground. Baby Intelligence immediately saw his chance to re-engage Mean King at close quarters and leaped at the NoHead, landing on the edge of Mean King’s bench, his sword drawn. However, Mean King unleashed a telekinetic blast at Intelligence before he could strike, tearing Intelligence’s sword from his grasp. Baby Intelligence was forced to utilize his gadget to absorb Mean King’s lightning. Mean King advanced on the diminutive baby, sending more lightning at him as he closed the distance between the two. However, Intelligence was able to begin redirecting Mean King’s lightning back at him, coalescing the energy into a blue orb in front of him. As each combatant attempted to overpower the other, Baby Intelligence finally won, throwing the orb of energy at Mean King and hurling him off the bench. Mean King was sent tumbling onto a lower bench, effectively breaking his fall. However, as he fell, he telekinetically blasted Baby Intelligence. The baby had been standing at the very edge of the bench, and weighed very little. As such, the blast sent Intelligence flying all the way back to the Main Podium, situated above the floor with nothing in between but empty space. Intelligence struck the desk too hard to control his landing, and he rolled off the main portion to the edge where he desperately attempted to climb back up. But, exhausted and holding onto a smooth edge, Baby Intelligence lost his grip and fell to the floor. Battered and weary, Intelligence looked up to see Mean King leaping after him. Intelligence immediately reclaimed his sword, but remained on the ground in exhaustion. However, Force Baby used the Force to direct his blade toward Mean King, both Supers cleverly dispatching Mean King with lightning speed. With Mean King defeated, Baby Intelligence then rallied the news to the other members. Aftermath After the battle, the S.M.S.B. returned. Months of trauma had allowed Baby Intelligence to block out Sebiscuits’ memory completely, so he had no idea Sebiscuits was still at large. Concurrently, the Lunch Money Bandit Apparated away from prison and was at large once again. The newspaper reported the incident, and Intelligence was notified soon after. They went on a mission that rendered the bandit unconscious and wounded, and presumably dead. However, the villain had survived and began to plot his revenge. Significance * Death of Mean King Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:Duels Category:2020 events Category:Battles of Greensboro